The invention relates to a toolhead for a profile machining tool for machining the lateral segments of logs having a rotationally-driven toolhead main body with a plurality of chopping teeth groups on its periphery and at least one planing tool on its face, wherein each group of chopping teeth exhibits at least one chopping tooth on the face.
Profile machining tools of this type are known (e.g. DE 3038566 C2). They remove lateral segments from logs that are unworked or evened on two sides, wherein the chopping teeth of the toolhead produce product chips. A planing tool mounted on the face of the toolhead and often comprising circular saw segments, a circular saw ring, or planing teeth finishes the surface generated on the log. The planing tool can be placed so that it cuts before or after the adjacent chopping tooth, designated here as a "face chopping tooth." Preceding planing teeth prevent any cracks originated from the face chopping tooth from extending down into the remaining wooden surface. Succeeding planing teeth finish the relatively uneven wooden surface generated by the face chopping teeth.
Due to the unavoidable wear, the planing teeth and chopping teeth must be replaced regularly. The relatively long associated downtime is a major disadvantage of such toolheads.
One known toolhead of this type (DE 28 50 263 A1) uses a replaceable planing tool fastened to the toolhead main body. However, the chopping teeth and especially the wear-prone face chopping teeth must still be replaced individually.
Thus, it is the object of the invention to configure the toolhead of the type cited in the beginning such that the downtimes necessitated by unavoidable tool wear are greatly reduced.